


Incomplete

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Quintuple Drabble, Shinigami Scribblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always something that's left undone.<br/>Prompt: Unfinished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete

Eric can feel them burning in his chest like tiny embers. Two hundred fifty-three souls. He tallied off only two today, but in just a few days, he’ll be able to take hundreds more, and then maybe he’ll be close. He wonders  if the pain is anything like what Alan feels, if the souls he’s storing in himself can even be compared to the Thorns, triggered by one, that are slowly suffocating Alan’s. He hopes it is. He’s only made it a quarter of the way to saving him, and it isn’t enough. Just seven hundred forty-seven more to go.

Alan can’t breathe. He can’t move. He can’t even think. All he can do is feel, and what he feels is cold. Cold steel cutting into his body and a rush of cold as his body shuts itself down. He can hear Eric screaming. He can hear Eric’s fear as well as he can feel his own. Though he’s lived a life longer than any human whose soul he’s collected, as a Reaper, his life is meant to be incomplete. But as he settles into Eric’s arms, he’s grateful that he didn’t have to see the end of it alone.

William glances up at the clock again. He’s accomplished nothing in the last hour and the stack of collections reports on his desk somehow seems thicker than it was the last time he checked. He’s distracted right now. And while he hates knowing that anything with his signature will be filed even a second late, for once, work can wait. He has a completely different set of forms to fill out after collecting two certain immortal souls and nine hundred ninety-nine others never properly documented. And it will take everything he has to make it through them all without breaking.

Grell’s affections have been split in several directions, but he’s never allowed himself too much attachment. Though Reaper emotions can be just as strong as humans’, love typically isn’t thought much of. He’s only really said goodbye to one lover, though, and he’d been the one to take her life. This was different. He hadn’t had the chance. And, though he’ll never admit it, it hurts just a bit more. He fixes his hair to hide the tiny French plait over his right ear, giving himself a weak smile in the mirror. He isn’t sure he’ll ever let him go.

Ronald has waved three girls off in the last half hour. Of course, none of them realize the one he’d come in with left long ago with someone else after he’d ignored her long enough. The date had been a failure, and Ronald isn’t used to not seeing one through to the end, but he simply isn’t up for anything tonight. He wasn’t last night. Or the night before that. And when he leaves the pub, there will be three glasses in his place, one of wine, one of whiskey, and the half pint he hasn’t the heart to finish.


End file.
